


left inside

by kornevable



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tumblr: Natsume Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Day 5 - identity.The Natsume clan is powerful, but unlike the other clans.





	left inside

“Would that be all?”

“Yes. They have not asked for anything else.”

“Good. Thank you Hinoe, you can go.”

Hinoe bows her head and leaves quietly through the sliding doors, a trail of sweet floral scent lingering behind her. She rarely displays such a subdued and formal behavior, even when they are away from prying eyes, so the issue at hand is worrying her more than she lets on.

Takashi sighs and looks out the window. He has view on the courtyard separating the living and working quarters; there are a few people gathered around one of a marble table speaking in low voices, and others glancing inside one of the rooms once in a while. The residence is old, creaking with every heavy step on the wood, but it is his family's heritage.

The clan has survived for nearly a century—it will not fall on his watch.

“That's quite pretentious of them to make such a bold request,” Nyanko-sensei comments, lazily sprawled on a cushion and eyeing him.

He doesn't sound very concerned, though.

“I guess they want to secure an alliance,” Takashi replies. He looks back on the papers scattered on his desk. “Grandmother will never accept the request, though.”

“Of course she won't. Reiko will go herself before those greedy punks get their hands on the clan members.”

She will probably scare them away and give a piece of her mind to the head of the clan, Takashi muses, his pen scratching a signature at the bottom of a page. He skims through the contracts and the offers only for peace of mind, since Reiko repeatedly told him to systematically refuse anything that comes their way; if families or other people truly wanted to have a chat with them, they'd come themselves at the residence with only a shiki warning them a day or two in advance. The Natsume clan is starting to enter the circle of old families, but it has made a name for itself entirely thanks to Reiko's strong resolve and stance on anything dear to her. They rose faster than anyone could have anticipated, and their natural strength garnered interest. She protects them all with her will alone, while Takashi stays in her shadow.

Takashi gets up for some fresh air, outside the residence, and naturally Nyanko-sensei follows him despite his grumbling and complaints.

* * *

Spring is the season for recruiting new members and for clans to gather to prove they are still in the business, or to show off their newest acquisitions. It's an opportunity to strengthen political relationships and to arrange some secret meetings to prevent a specific clan to grow any further.

The Natsume clan doesn't like to involve themselves in this kind of affairs, but it can't always be avoided. Reiko tries to be in charge of those conversations, and lets Takashi roam around to glean information from unsuspecting youkais.

“Alone again tonight, Takashi-kun?”

Takashi keeps sipping his juice as he turns around to face the newcomer, who never addresses people without that fake smile of his. Nyanko-sensei doesn't hide his displeasure by grunting and keeping a trained eye on him.

“Seiji-san,” Takashi greets after putting down his glass. “I thought you would already be attending important meetings by now.”

“I'm afraid your grandmother has taken the stage yet again,” Seiji answers with genuine mirth. “She will never cease to impress me.”

“She isn't one for etiquette, as you know.”

Seiji keeps smiling, even when Nyanko-sensei starts to complain louder about the food being bland. Takashi pays no mind to the cat, focusing on the recently appointed head of the Matoba clan—they are most likely drawing attention from bystanders, given their respective status.

“How about talking in a less crowded place?” Seiji suggests. “I believe having unwanted ears and eyes spying on us is detrimental to productive discussions.”

He gestures towards the exit of the banquet room, where there are plenty of available rooms, and Takashi nods to follow him.

It is certainly because they are the next generation of the exorcist business that they started talking in the first place; when both of their parents were still alive, when nobody was planning on using either of them for their own profit. Takashi has always had mixed feelings about Matoba Seiji, but he can't deny that having his support, or at the very least being his friendly acquaintance, is enough to drive away the mob. Only the greediest exorcists, those unafraid of even the Matobas, try to affiliate themselves with the Natsumes.

“I'm glad that Natsume-san doesn't seem to lose any of her powers. Without her, your clan would be much more vulnerable.”

And at times like these, Takashi really wants to tell Seiji to mind his own business.

“Did you want to talk about something other than the future of my clan?” his voice is harsher than intended, but Seiji isn't fazed at all.

“I heard about the multiple alliances other families have offered. The other day I believe the Kanedas have even suggested training some of your young members? They are all desperate to secure their place in the exorcist world.”

Seiji leans against the wall, never breaking eye contact with Takashi. There is something odd in his behavior.

“It seems that they expect Natsume-san to lose grip on the hold she has in the political scene, so they want to make sure they can get what will be left of the Natsumes' power.”

“My grandmother isn't the only one who is keeping this clan on its feet,” Takashi cuts in.

Seiji's face changes, his expression taking on more pensive and somber features while Takashi tries his hardest not to back down. It was bound to happen at one point in their conversation.

“Takashi-kun, you can't always rely on youkais.” Seiji sounds tired. “You are an exorcist. If you keep believing that you can treat humans and youkais the same, the other clans will sooner or later try to trample you once you become head clan.”

That's pretty far in the future, Takashi thinks, the image of his indestructible grandmother springing forth. Reiko will be around for as long as she physically can, because there is no way she will go before uncovering the tragedy that befell her daughter and son-in-law.

So he simply shakes his head, ignoring the way Seiji's visible eye hardens before so much stubbornness.

“Exorcist may be what we're called, but I don't consider us as such. The youkais are our friends, I've told you that. Nobody in my clan will treat them as mere tools.”

Takashi forgot Nyanko-sensei's presence with how silent he has been, and when he bursts out laughing, it surprises both humans.

“I will eat anyone who poses a threat, anyway.” His pupils take a greener shade, a thin veil of light enveloping his body. “I like a few snacks between my meals.”

It's not the first time Nyanko-sensei speaks out of line, especially to Seiji. Even if he's not bound by any contract, everyone considers him Takashi's shiki, including the clan members. Seiji knows it, too, and he doesn't miss the underlying message addressed to him. Takashi curls his hands into fists, waiting for the moment he will have defend his beliefs, but Seiji sighs, clearly at a loss.

“I suppose there is no use changing your mind. It's almost regrettable, because I am certain we could have brought the best for the exorcist world together. Don't waste your strength, Takashi-kun.”

Takashi pauses. “We don't share the same views, Seiji-san, that's true. We aim at different objectives, but in the end, we want to make the world a better place. I think we can achieve that in our own way.”

How many times did they argue about this? How long will they stay amiable to each other until their paths diverge, and they inevitably end up enemies? They have years of common past, years of shared secrets said between lines. Not seeing eye to eye can only last for so long.

Seiji gives the slightest nod. “I hope you won't regret your choices, then. I know, at least, that you are smart enough to refuse the alliances.” Then, he smiles. “Your clan is one of a kind, to put it mildly. Enjoy your evening.”

He turns on his heels and leaves. Takashi's shoulders droop and he exhales, slowly, just as Nyanko-sensei huffs and waves a paw at him.

“I guess that means the Matoba kid won't be on your side anymore.”

Takashi wants to believe otherwise, but it would be childish of him not to see what is right in front of him. The Matoba clan seeks power and has always looked for ways to extend its influence, so if the Natsumes can't be an ally, they might become a thorn in their side—especially if Takashi keeps helping youkais and Reiko keeps everyone at arm's length.

“I've lived and seen many exorcist clans, but yours is really a pain. I had to end up in the most unconventional one and suffer with you all. I demand fried shrimps.”

Takashi looks down to stare at Nyanko-sensei. That nickname never suited him, indeed.

“Come on Sensei, we're going to make things move a bit.”

At first the youkai didn't seem to understand, but he takes one look at Takashi's face telling so many futures and hopes, and changes into his beast form. Takashi climbs on his back with ease and they head towards the meeting rooms.

The exorcists need to be reminded that the Natsume clan isn't solely led by Natsume Reiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! I really like the idea of an AU with Natsume exorcist clan, so I tried my hand at it. It's a story that would deserve a full-fledged fic, though. I believe that Natsume and Matoba would have been introduced when they were younger (maybe 11-12 years old for Natsume), and just like how Matoba calls Natori "Shuuichi-san", they'd use their first names. Also Reiko would definitely lead an entire clan with her bare hands!
> 
> // [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


End file.
